1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method to cause hair loss or prevent or inhibit hair growth. More specifically, the invention uses a stream of charged gas particles (i.e., plasma) that are directed to the skin that contains hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal methods presently used for inhibiting hair growth involve the use of lasers, electrolysis techniques, waxing, or chemical depilatories. These techniques involve some pain, can cause permanent damage to the skin, have high costs, are time consuming, and demand a fair degree of expertise in their application.
What is needed is a simple, safe, and cheap device and method for the removal of hair. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art of hair removal how the identified needs could be met.